


The Sprinkled Youth

by Frankenskr



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: just a re-write of what might have happened in 302? (and character analysis(noto be continued if my friend want a sequel





	The Sprinkled Youth

 

Endeavour Morse dreamt of his youth.

He was bold then, reckless. And quite a lot of people endured him, even adored him. Comparing to the days today, it had a dreamy colour surrounding it, making Morse laugh. To quote a very famous lyric today, "is this the real life, or is this just fantasy". That is, to be honest, the reason that it comes to Morse's dreams rather than his memories. Morse tried to get a glimpse of his dream before he lost it, yet it slipped through his fingers too quickly that he only could recall some of those scenes like each one frozen image.

One of them was him arguing a too obvious fact with Peter about how someone could struggle himself. He could vividly feel the sunbeam revealed by the death smoke made by his Sergeant, which he had not very much a position to disagree considering his own drinking habit.

"Even if you are normally right on most of the things, I cannot agree with you on that. One simply cannot strangle himself to death. It has something to do with the survival instinct or something?" he looked to Dr DeBryn for support, who gave him a curt nod, making him aggressively approached Morse with a cigarette between his lips, "See? You cannot be questioning the Doc in his professionals, are ya?"

"But men can use their helps. Tools, I mean." Morse was trying to talk sense into the Sergeant's mind, and even the Doctor's, a little, "A mechanic. I've seen one on a book, by Sergei Donovich. He analysed some of the machines designed by Da Vinci and developed some of his own. Simply with a rope and some carved woods. The materials are not hard to acquire."

Peter Jakes wrinkled his nose, with a witty smile, like "I can't believe you are serious" and "Morse again" in mix. 

There was some affection in that, right? Morse couldn't be wrong.

But it was a dream. A dream of a very bright moment that could only happen years ago. It was not specific, and thus not solid enough a proof to depend on. He was flying, tumbling in the air, leaving gravitation far behind, in that days, with them.

With him.

Thinking it from today's perspective, he could see clearly the spot where it all began to collapse. And that, with no doubt and much bitterness, was Jakes' leaving. Before that, Morse had not even realised the simple truth that he was happy. Happiness had always been a huge problem in his life. "You think too much", most of the people would comment. They just didn't know that these two had no logical connection but likely to come together to give people the false impression. Real happy people don't know they are immersed in it. So to treasure the happiness had always been a social lie of mankind.

Morse saw no lies, he stared straight into the bleak truth.

That was what made him who he was.

Anyway, the moment Morse realised he had been happy, was right the moment he lost the contenting balance of his delicate life.

                                                                                                                                         

 

Mould creeped on his table leg. His lamp soon became the only light in the CID office. When did Jakes go? Morse couldn't recall a certain moment. At least that dark-haired man didn't forget to switch off the light, with sarcasm, Morse knew he was trying to urge Morse to go off early. Since when had he knew Peter so well?

Since when had he started to address him as Peter?

Morse was young, and he was not a monk. A monk would have his own human desire as long as his mind was trapped in his body. This mortal coil, Morse thought. "Everyone has his own bubble, it's just you live in a bubble all so different from ours." Peter once said to him, with a tolerance Morse hadn't been expecting for so long. Morse guessed the acceptance came with trust. Usually it was the opposite sequence in human relationships. Morse finished with the evidence they gathered today, collected them back to the evidence room, then walked out of the station.

"God," there came someone's laughter behind Morse's back and sent him a jump in mind, "you're exactly right on cue."

He came around to see Peter Jakes leaning on the wall, looking at him, eyes reflecting the street light. Several wasted cigarettes on the ground near his feet. Night in Oxford was chilly, so Jakes ran a little to warm himself and to catch up with Morse.

"You were……”Morse gestured roughly at the spot Jakes was standing, "waiting for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Just want to prove a point that I know you well enough, to win a bet between me and George."                                                                                       

"How much is the bait?" 

"10 quit."

"10 quit for what. 2 hours?"

"No. Estimated the time and went for a drink and came back 15 minutes ahead."

They walked in silence, and Morse didn't know why. As Peter Jakes had already proved his point, he should be long one by now. He must had some entertainment himself for the night, that was for sure. Jakes had a life, or more a life than him. Morse should feel uncomfortable about this unexpected companion yet he sank into an easy and familiar silence with Peter. The street, after yesterday's down our was still covered by some muddy standing peddles here and there. They walked in caution, to avoid stepping into one of them. Jakes smoked as always, blowing a misty waving tiny air turbulence into their surroundings.

"Fancy a drink?" Morse asked.

"Oh I can't tonight. Next time, though."

Jakes replied like he was terribly uneasy to turn Morse down. Like it was his first instinct to say yes but he changed the reaction by sheer force. His body shifted, step stumbled, face wrinkled, voice faking to be light-hearted. Morse felt some hurt, but he talked himself out of it. 

People had their own businesses, that was what people do.

"Alright, then I——"

"No. Actually a drink is——"

They said at the same time. The collision of words set out an invisible spark in the bleak Oxford night. Morse waited, so Jakes smiled and continued. "A drink is okay. I'm just surprised you'd invite me to your private alcohol bubble."

Jakes bumped Morse's shoulder with his own and laughed deeply. However much he saw Morse as a normal human being, he always found it quite a fun to pick out Morse like this, to see Morse from an ordinary average person's eyes.

Tease, Morse thought, was what made Peter Jakes' character. Or at least what when Peter was around him. Morse didn't mind as now he knew the teases so well. He could predict littles things that Peter would pick up day by day. He could choose a tie in the morning picturing how Peter would comment on that so well. So easily well.

They fought for their lives together, or, to phrase these kind of things in a different way, they fought for each others' lives.

"A drink, that is." Morse nodded, and lead both men to a different direction at a vague and dark intersection on the road. Jakes looked at him for his choice of drinking place.

"That is new." Peter said with a witty smirk.

"No." Morse replied simply, "We're not going where you thought we are going."

Then he stopped suddenly, causing Peter to go ahead of him for a few steps then looking back with question in his eyes. Morse finally felt satisfied. Peter Jakes could see a spark of want in his colleague's soft staring which surprises himself——however well he thought he had known Morse, now he knew, he hadn’t. Or not fully, to be precise. Was he expecting this all the time? Jakes could not be sure. He always thought they had enough time to have whatever they would have in the thorough development of their relationship.

So he just stood there, smoking, "Try me." 

“I was intending to."

The discussion and hang of feelings ended brutally with a stride and a kiss. Peter Jakes tasted cigarette, Morse thought. The warmth of body, the stimulation of closeness, the patiently crawled longing, the touch, the floating thought. For the first time in Morse's boring and ordinary life he found something quite beyond description. He didn't know whether the jammed feeling was mutual but guessed the opposite, for Peter was kissing him without doubt and with crystal-clear desire. Morse pushed the brunette to the nearest wall, like how all the cliches went in all the old stories.

At the end, it was Jakes who broke the kiss with one long and unsatisfying groan.

"What?' Morse stared at him.

"Fuck, Morse, I..." Jakes looked so in love with him that Morse, for a second, against his better and all judgement, expect a good statement, "I have a girlfriend."

"You always have."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for America. Her name is Hope."

Morse can merely remember the tone or expression of Jakes today yet he could always recall his exact words with no effort. Like the words hanged with him since. That was the words sentenced Morse to his solitude.

Can that be described as jealousy? Or heart-breaking? Or simply just, Morse was pushed away by a world that he so very much wanted to enter in his youth. Few people in that world offered their hands, with Peter one of them. What he would describe was that was the moment when Morse became tired of being turned down and finally gave up and saved the fuss. He could see that Peter could see this, that Peter knew he was shutting down. The split, after a brief unite, became the last straw of a long-suffering attempt.

Peter Jakes wanted to say something. Everything. To do everything. And he stayed still in silence. 

"Do you mind a..." Morse tumbled on words, "a last night for memory's sake?" 

"Morse, she is pregnant."

"Oh."

Morse touched his neck by his right hand, and put his left hand in his pocket. He looked down on the muddy ground between him and Peter, then laughed, softly. What could he do other than laugh? Other than laugh at himself, rather? He just gave up, that was what he was doing in one word. He finally looked at the vague direction of Peter Jakes and waved simultaneously with no sense at all.

"Let's go, then."

"Where?" Peter asked softly.

"You promised me a drink, remember? At least that can be carried out without any moral guilt?"

Peter looked relieved and nodded, "Yes, at least that."

Before they could walked out that valley, Peter called out Morse's name and halted him.

"Endeavour."

 Morse stopped abruptly by that name, then looked back.

"You must know." Peter said with some desperation that one could never see on him other that this particular moment, "You must know that I..."

"What's the point of saying this now?" 

Jakes went back into silence for a few seconds, then answered.

"Because life is too short."

 

 

———————————fin还是tbc取决于我朋友还想不想看后续

 


End file.
